pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Conclusion Of Kanto
Story The next day, the sun is shinning and everyone is outside the stadium. Rosa: Well, its been a blast, but we have to get moving. Nathan: Unova here we come. Ed: And this time, I get to tag along too. Jon: Well, I’m sure we will meet again at some point. Everyone says their goodbyes and Nathan, Rosa and Ed walk off. Josie: And what about us? Jon: Well, I think seeing Professor Oak is a must do. Jack: Down to Pallet we go then! Jake: Long walk. Josie: There’s actually a bus down there. Jon: Bus it is! Soon, everyone arrives at Pallet Town. It’s now a lovely afternoon. Oak is in the back yard with lots of trainers Pokemon running around. Oak: Oh my. A few Magmar are fighting with Electabuzz. Oak: There is no need to fight you know. The Electabuzz use Thunder Punch and the Magmar use Fire Punch, hitting each other. Then the Magmar uses Fire Blast and the Electabuzz use Thunderbolt towards each other. Typhlosion jumps in front of the Electabuzz taking the Thunderbolt, and Blastoise is in front of Magmar, taking the Fire Blast. Oak: Typhlosion and a Blastoise? Jon and everyone run in. Josie: Glad we got here in time. Jon: What are you guys fighting about? The Magmar and Electabuzz tell Jon. Jon: Seriously? You guys are fighting over some Pokemon food that went missing? Jon sees a Rattata with full cheeks. Jon: That’s your culprit. The Magmar and Electabuzz race after the Rattata. Oak: Thanks for the help. How is everyone? Jon: Good thanks. Came here as soon as we got up. Oak: How about a spot of lunch? I’ve got some soup on. Soon, everyone is inside having soup around the table. Oak: So, what is everyone going to be doing now? Jack: I haven’t put too much thought in it. Jon: I’m going to be heading back to Hoenn. Need to book the ticket. Josie: Same, but for Kalos. Jake: I’m going to head for home. But after that, not sure. Maybe travel around the Sinnoh Region. Oak: I think that is a great idea. Which reminds me Jon, we have more information on Scorbunny and where he is from, but Professor Birch wants to tell you in person. Jon: Nice way to keep the suspense. Josie: You know what we should do after lunch and after booking our flights of course, we should have a Tag Battle. Jake: Nice idea. Oak: You can all battle out the back. Jon: Nice. Its been a bit longer and everyone is on the battlefield. Jon: Who are the pairs? Jack: Professor? Oak: Hm. I think Jon and Jake against Josie and Jack. Jake: Let’s do it. Everyone gets in their places. Jon: Scorbunny, I choose you! Jon sends out Scorbunny. Jake: Nice. Scyther! Jake sends out Scyther. Jack: Magneton! Jack sends out his Magneton. Josie: Leavanny! Josie sends out Leavanny. Oak: Begin! Jon: Ember! Jake: Vacuum Wave! Scorbunny uses Ember and Scyther uses Vacuum Wave towards Magneton and Leavanny who dodge. Josie: Leavanny, use Leaf Storm! Leavanny uses Leaf Storm and is close to Scorbunny and Scyther. Jon: Flame Charge! Scorbunny uses Flame Charge on Leaf Storm, destroying it. Jack: Thunderbolt! Magneton moves fast and hits both Pokemon with Thunderbolt. Josie: Good work. Jack: Thanks. Suddenly, claws grab the four Pokemon battling, Typhlosion and Delphox and pull them into a cage. Jake: Hey! Another two claws grab Blastoise and Charizard and do the same. Jon: Team Rocket! Oak: How do you know? Josie: When isn’t it. Oak: Good point. Mike and Missy are on top of the cage. Mike: I resent you saying that. Missy: Though it is true. Jon: Can’t you just go away till another region? Missy: Could do. Mike: But we want to get your Pokemon first. Jack: Annoying. Jake: As always. Jon: Surprised you didn’t try anything during the final of the league. Missy: Shut up. Jon: Let’s break them out. Mike: You can’t. Suddenly all of the captured Pokemon are by the trainers again. Mike: What?! A Sandslash bursts out of the ground near everyone. Oak: Sandslash. Dec walks in. Dec: Can’t even keep out of trouble now. Jon: Dec. Dec: Hey. Mike: You never help them! Dec: Change of heart. The last battle against you Jon, it changed me. Josie: For the better I hope. Dec: Yeah. Sandslash, knock them back with Gyro Ball! Sandslash hits Missy and Mike back into their balloon with Gyro Ball. Jon: Nice. Flamethrower! Typhlosion uses Flamethrower to cause the balloon to fly up and away. Dec: I just wanted to say thank you. Dec offers his hand to Jon, which Jon agrees to and shakes. Dec then returns Sandslash and walks away. Jon: That was strange. Rotom-Dex comes back from scanning all of the Pokemon on the ranch. Rotom-Dex: I’ve scanned all the Pokemon on the ranch. And also, we best leave for the airport. Josie looks at her watch and sees the time. Josie: Rotom is right. Everyone returns their Pokemon apart from Typhlosion, Delphox, Blastoise and Charizard. Oak: Jon, before I forget, we have more information about Scorbunny. But Professor Birch would like to tell you in person. Jon: I understand. Well, it’s been great meeting you two. Travelling has been fun. Jack: Sure has. Jake: Thanks to you Jon, I was able to chase my dream in battling in the league. Josie: And we all got to see the amazing sights of Kanto together. A car horn goes off, giving a few toots. Josie: That’s our taxi. We need to have Delphox and Typhlosion in their Pokeballs for the ride to the airport. Both Typhlosion and Delphox look annoyed at this then they get returned by their trainers. Jon: Let’s go. Everyone gives each other handshakes before Jon and Josie head for the taxi. Soon they are at the airport. Josie: All checked in. Just in time too. I need to board. Jon: So do I. Jon and Josie kiss and give each other a long hug. Jon: Let me know when you arrive in Kalos. And give your family my best. Josie: You too. They both leave for their plane. Over in Hoenn the sun is just rising as the flight took a long time to leave Kanto. Jon and Typhlosion walk on to the ranch. Jon: Home. They both take in a breath of Hoenn air. Jon: Amazing. Then two people are feeding the Pokemon on the Ranch and Jon recognises them. Jon: No way! Jon and Typhlosion run over towards them. Jon: April! Drake! They turn around and see Jon and Typhlosion as he stops next to them. April: Hey! Drake: Long time no see. They all hug. Jon: What are you guys doing here? Drake: Helping your mum out. Professor Birch walks round to the ranch. Birch: Jon! I thought you’d be back last night. I popped round but your mum said you hadn’t left Kanto. Jon: Yeah. They plane was ready to leave, but some Voltorb were on the runway using Flash. Took a while to get rid of them. Drake: I’m glad you are back though. Zoey, Michael and Nate walk out. Nate: Makes sense you were the one making all the noise Jon. Zoey: Arrived then. Michael: Have you told him yet Professor? Birch: Not yet. Jon: About Scorbunny. Birch: Did Oak tell you? Jon: No, he said you wanted to tell me in person. Rotom-Dex: I’ve been buzzing to know on the plane over, what is the news? Birch: We found the Region that Scorbunny is from. He is from the Galar Region. Drake: Galar region? Jon: Well, after a few months rest and helping out at the Gym, Galar will be seeing us. But, I’m guessing you have a few chores for me. Michael: A lot to be honest. Jon: Great. Everyone laughs as the screen moves out showing the ranch. Narrator: Jon has now completed his journey around the Kanto Region, getting lots of friends on the way. For now he will reside at the Hoenn Ranch, but we all know it won’t be long before his Galar adventures begin! Characters Jon Spencer Jack Wilson Jake Timberlake Josie Adams Rosa Jones Nathan Foster Ed Fisher Dec Zoey Nate Spencer Michael April Cass Drake Milford Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion * Scorbunny Josie * Delphox * Leavanny Jack * Blastoise * Magneton Jake * Charizard * Scyther Category:Kanto: The New Path Category:Pokemon Episodes Category:Episodes